Soldado de mi vida y Medico de mi corazón (SNS)
by pinguinaitor
Summary: Una historia SNS Contada por Naruto un soldado y Sasuke un médico


Soldado de mi vida y Médico de mi corazón

 _ **"Narración de Naruto"**_

Hola me llamo Naruto Uzumaki en la actualidad tengo 27 años soy de piel morena clara tengo 3 marquitas en forma de línea en cada lado de mi mejillas, mi cabello es rubio y mis ojos son azules. Bueno ya no hablare de mi apariencia-ttebayo... ahora les contare la de mi novio, con la que tengo fortuna de cumplir 5 años de relación el día de hoy; su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tiene igual 27 años es de piel clara casi blanca, su cabello es negro azabache con un toque de azul a mi parecer jeje, tiene ojos negros que parecen una noche sin estrellas.

Si muchos dicen que somos muy diferentes en realidad ya que el es muy serio y yo muy alegre, pero para mi es el ser que me complementa, aunque hace tiempo no era así; lo conocí cuando tenia 8 años íbamos juntos en la primaria claro al principio no lo tragaba pues su actitud gallarda y prepotente me enojaba, pero poco a poco logre conocerlo y me logro conquistar, al cumplir los 11 años y antes de salir de la escuela en la mañana me le iba a declarar... pero... no pude hacerlo. Ya que en la mañana que lo haría el no vino y luego en el receso supe de varios que Sasuke y su familia se habían ido de la ciudad. En cuanto lo escuche mi corazón dolió, toda ese día mi cara estaba muy seria y cuando llegue a mi hogar, corrí directamente a mi habitación, me encerré y llore con todo el dolor que retuve desde ese momento. Agradecí que fuera fin de semana y que mis padres se habían ido de viaje de negocios y la que me cuidaba era la vecina (quien realmente solo estaba enfrente y vigilaba que no hiciera alguna tontería o fiestas).

El lunes siguiente ya no era como antes, mi manera de ser ya no era tan alegre, ahora actuaba como Sasuke. Como un desinteresado de las personas y solo me concentre los estudios que ni me interesaban, pues siempre me las saltaba para flojear. A los 12 entre a una clases de karate y no es por presumir fui de los mejores-ttebayo.

Paso el tiempo y ya tenia 20 años cuando entre a la academia militar por orden de mi padre. Según mis maestros (generales) ese carácter frío y sin emociones y que obedece todo lo que sus altos mandos les ordena sin rechistar es lo que se refieren a un soldado perfecto. Cuando cumplí 22 años ya era parte de un grupo de soldados de grado bajo, quienes realizan trabajos como ayudar y proteger a personas en situaciones de emergencia, o revisar papeleo aburrido (según yo).

Unos meses después algunos soldados (incluyéndome) fuimos mandados a ayudar en la repartición de despensa de alimentos y otras cosas a un albergue (donde habían refugiados de una guerra) y cuando llegamos observe que también había una sala de emergencias medicas temporal y entonces lo vi... Sasuke Uchiha hay estaba atendiendo a un niño del lugar... se había puesto mas apuesto... "Que estoy pensando" (me dije mentalmente) "No, no debo pensar en eso... el me olvido por lo tanto... yo también debo hacerlo...", me retire para reunirme con mi grupo de ayuda.

Nos dispusimos a repartir la ayuda y la gente nos agradecía, uno de mis compañeros se acerco y me dijo, -"Es tu turno de servir en la cocina, orden del superior". El superior sabe que odio hacer aquello, no es que no me guste ayudar si no que la verdad perdí el tacto hacia la gente.

Me dispuse de servir, a mi me tocó repartir la sopa, y de nuevo Sasuke paso, estaba frente de mi con su bandeja tendida y esa cara de amargado que siempre tuvo, me quede viéndolo hasta que el hablo; - "Piensas servirme hoy, no tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo contigo, perdedor", lo dijo con tanta arrogancia que quería agarrar la sopa y lanzársela encima... pero estoy en servicio y tuve que fingir y le sonreí amargamente y hable; -"Disculpe pero me recordó a alguien que conocía, pero no se preocupe aquí tiene (serví su sopa), muy bien avance (se retiró), quien sigue-ttebayo". Cuando el se iba se detuvo cuando al parecer oyó mi "ttebayo", me miro y se volteo de inmediato y siguió su camino. -"Me recordo"-, eso pensé.

Pasaron 3 semanas y aun seguíamos en el albergue, creí que Sasuke si se había acordado de mí y se acercaría a platicar como cuando eramos amigos, pero al parecer solo yo sentía eso (se lo que dirán "no que habías dicho que lo olvidarias", pero diganme, cuando algo o en este caso alguien te llega muy fondo de tus memorias y corazón, ¿puedes lograr borrarlo?). Mi general se comunico al alberguen por medio de la radió y nos ordeno a todos los soldados que estábamos aquí que teníamos que desalojar e huir con la gente pues según escucho del almirante que los sujetos con los que batallan tirarían una bomba aquí pues al parecer la zona de guerra se estaba extendiendo hacia acá. Nosotros teníamos actuar de inmediato para prevenir bajas y pérdidas. Hablamos tranquilamente con las personas en el albergue, claro habían algunos que no creían nuestras palabras, pero la mayoría lo tomaron muy bien; llegaron camiones para trasladarlos a un nuevo albergue mas seguro y fuera del área peligrosa incluso los protestantes se marcharon, solo quedamos algunos soldados y médicos (Sasuke se fue primero con un paciente) en la espera de que llegara nuestro transporte de ida.

Pero... este no llego... pues cuando menos lo esperábamos... una bomba cayo... varios murieron... yo... a penas... me salve... pero creía que no sobreviviría... pues fue una bomba(granada) de fragmentación (N. A. *Creo que así se llama pero es una bomba de lanza balines a varias partes*), mis compañeros, los médicos... empezaba a sentir el cuerpo entumido y los ojos pesados y cuando menos lo espere me desmaye... (interrupción)

 _-"¿Que haces Usuratonkachi?"- hablo Sasuke._

 _-"¡¿Sasuke?!... !Oye teme no te metas en mi narración-ttebayo! -hablo Naruto._

 _-"¿Narración?... ¿Y que narras Dobe?..."- dijo Sasuke intrigado._

 _-"Cosas del pasado... y cuando paso aquello..."- dijo Naruto con melancolía._

 _-"Ya veo"- dijo Sasuke serio._

 _-"Así es"- dijo Naruto serio._

 _-"¿Y bien?... ¿En donde te quedaste?-dijo Sasuke aun serio._

 _-"¿EH?... A sí... Me quede narrando en el momento en que la bomba cayo y me desmaye... ¿Porque?- dijo Naruto con duda._

 _-"De acuerdo, yo seguiré narrando"- dijo Sasuke decidido._

 _-"¡Ehhhhhh! Por que dattebayo..."- dijo Naruto gritando._

 _-"Por que yo digo, ahora callate que empezaré a narrar"- dijo Sasuke engreidamente._

 _-"No es justo-ttebayo"- dijo Naruto susurrando._

 _ **Narra Sasuke...**_

Yo no contare cosas de mi infancia, solo les diré el motivo por el que me fui a los 11 años de mi ciudad natal, mi padre fue ascendido a jefe de recursos humanos en otra ciudad y por ello nos mudamos de ahí. No volví a ver a Naruto y me dolió pues yo le tenia un gran aprecio (además fue mi único amigo), me dedique a estudiar medicina y a los 21 años me gradúe y a un año me comunicaron que debía dar servicio a un albergue de refugiados de guerra. Ya llevaba una semana en ese lugar, estaba atendiendo a un niño del lugar, cuando llegaron soldados a ayudar con la seguridad del albergue y a traer despensa y cosas que se necesitaban, bajo el último vi que era un rubio, muy lindo... "Que rayos pienso" (me dije mentalmente), y seguí en lo mio. A la hora de comer me diriji a la cafetería donde todos incluso médicos y soldados comeríamos ahí. Y lo volví a ver "no se porque pero creo que lo conozco" (me dije mentalmente) vi que se me quedo viendo, así que para romper el silencio yo hable primero. -"Piensas servirme hoy, no tengo mucho tiempo para perderlo contigo, perdedor", si, fue lo primero que se me ocurrio. Vi que el soldado hacia una mueca pero después se tranquilizo y habló. -"Disculpe pero me recordó a alguien que conocía, pero no se preocupe aquí tiene (me sirvío sopa), muy bien avance (me retire), quien sigue-ttebayo". Cuando oí eso último pensé en el pequeño Naruto, al único que quise, si después de un tiempo sin verlo me di cuenta de que lo que sentía no era amistad si no amor, me voltee y de inmediato antes de que se diera cuenta seguí mi camino.

Habían pasado 3 semanas y ellos aun seguían aquí, quise hablar con el soldado rubio y preguntarle si el era Naruto, pero me abstuve, además tenía que atender a todos los que estaban enfermos.

Unas horas después los soldados nos explicaron que debíamos irnos de este lugar debido a que la zona de batalla se había expandido hasta aquí, algunos protestaron pero todos se fueron en los camiones que vinieron por nosotros, yo me fui antes con un paciente que estaba grave y los soldados y algunos compañeros médicos se quedaron; incluso el rubio se quedo.

Unas 6 horas después llegamos a una nueva zona segura, el cual estaba cerca de un hospital con el que pude atender mejor a mi paciente, lo deje encargado con el doctor de ese lugar, ya que al no estar en mi hospital no se como se manejaban aquí. Pasaron 2 horas más, yo pensé que todos ya estábamos aquí (si seguía pensando en el soldado rubio), pero... al ver llegar varias ambulancias con camillas cubiertas y solo una normal o eso creia... no se porque... pero... un impulso me hizo acercarme... y lo vi... el soldado rubio... estaba muy mal.

 _-"Que paso"-, pregunte angustiado._

 _-"Una bomba cayó en el albergue, varios murieron incluyendo doctores, este de aquí esta muy grave necesita cirugía"-, dijo uno de los enfermeros que llevaba la camilla._

 _Cuando la camilla con el rubio ingreso al hospital, un general (que no dije anteriormente había llegado a supervisar a los soldados), se acerco hacia nosotros y preguntó que había pasado, el enfermero le contó lo mismo que a mi. El rubio fue llevado a cirugía. Se le preguntaron los datos del muchacho ingresado._

 _"Disculpe general, pero debo tener los datos del soldado ingresado a cirugía. Podría abastecerme de ellos."- pregunto el enfermero._

 _"Claro que si. El nombre del muchacho es Naruto Uzumaki, tiene 22 años, sangre AB+, reside en ****, es todo lo que se espero que sirva".- dijo el General._

 _"Na... Na... Naruto..."- susurré con dolor en mi pecho._

 _"Como pude ser tan ciego"- pensé, pero antes de lamentarme una enfermera llego corriendo hacia a mi._

 _"Doctor Uchiha... necesitamos de usted"- dijo la enfermera._

 _"¿Que sucede?"- dije seriamente._

 _"Lo que pasa es que nuestro doctor de cirugía esta en otro lugar y tardará en llegar y oímos que usted esta especializado en esta área... necesitamos que usted revise al soldado..."- dijo la enfermera angustiada._

Yo no me negué tuve que revisarlo y el estado en el que lo vi, casi hace que me desmaye pero soy un profesional y aguante. Naruto tenia varios balines en el pecho, unos 3 en brazo y 2 en la pierna izquierda, por fortuna respiraba, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba su vida se iba apagando... "pero no lo dejare morir, primero tenemos que hablar muy claro"-pensé y comencé con la cirugía.

Unas horas después, ya había sacado mas de 12 balas de su cuerpo, ahora solo queda esperar. Las enfermeras le pusieron lo demás. Me dijeron que me fuera a descansar pero... no lo hice espere a que despertara.

A la mañana siguiente un quejido me levantó... y vi a Naruto con sus ojos muy abiertos viendo fijamente, yo hice lo mismo. Pero después de unos segundos me lance a abrazarlo.

 _-"¡AYYYYYY!... ¡ESO DUELE DATTEBAYO! -, dijo Naruto._

 _-"Estas vivo... Estas vivo Usuratonkachi..."-, dije llorando._

 _-"Claro que estoy vivo... espera tu... me recuerdas teme..."-, dijo Naruto asombrado._

 _-"Claro que te recuerdo, dobe, he extrañado a mi amigo"- dije separándome lentanmente de el._

 _-"¿Amigo?... Que yo recuerde no tengo ningún amigo.."-, dijo Naruto seriamente y me extrañe pero siguió hablando. -"Se supone que los amigos se cuentan de todo incluso el por que se van o el porque de las cosas, pero yo no tengo nada de eso". -dijo con la cara girada a otra parte._

 _-"Naruto... ¿De que hablas?..."-, dije sollozando._

 _-"NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO, SABES DE QUE HABLÓ. TE FUISTE SIN DECIR NADA, NI PORQUE, SE SUPONE QUE ERAMOS AMIGOS, SE SUPONE QUE A LOS AMIGOS SE LE CUENTA TODO, YO TE CONTÉ TODO, YO CONFIE EN TI, PERO AL PARECER TU NO EN MI."-dijo Naruto todo eso gritando y llorando mirándome de frente._

Decir que cuando lo vi así no me hizo sentir mal es mentira, me dolía y mucho y el tenía razón ni una misera carta le envíe para saber el porque me fui, pero... ahora que lo tenia enfrente pude hacerlo, hable durante un rato y el me escucho en silencio acostado lo cual agradecí. Cuando termine fue su turno me dijo todo lo que paso y como había cambiando y si lo había notado, una vez terminamos nos relajamos. Yo lo deje descansar (oigan no te curas de la noche a la mañana de 15 balas en el cuerpo). Su General pidió entrar 2 horas después. Hablaron durante media hora y se volvió a ir.

1 mes después, Naruto podía salir del hospital y yo ya no era necesario en el hospital así que podía volver a mi hogar, decidí que Naruto se fuera conmigo.

Una semana después Naruto y yo nos confesamos (y digo nos confesamos pues lo dijimos al mismo tiempo) nuestros sentimientos eran correspondidos y nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Fue uno tierno y largo.

 _ **Fin de Narración de Sasuke.**_

 _-"Y eso es todo... a no esperen falta algo"-, hablo Sasuke._

 _-"Es verdad-ttebayo".-, hablo Naruto._

 _Ambos sacan una cajita pequeña._

 _-"TE QUIERES CASAR CONMIGO"-, Naruto y Sasuke hablando al mismo tiempo._

 _-"¿EH?"-, aun al mismo tiempo._

 _-"CLARO QUE SI"- "ambos contestaron y se abrazan y besan._

 _-"Te amo, Soldado de mi vida"-, dijo Sasuke._

 _-"Te amo, Médico de mi corazón"-, dijo Naruto alegre._

 _ **Fin.**_

Pingüinaitor🐧💜

Intento de SasuNaruSasu. 😅


End file.
